yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri Episode 08
is the eighth episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on August 23, 2011. Synopsis Ayano and Chitose are in the archives room when Chitose realises it is April Fools (April 1st). They are cleaning the archives room when Chitose suggests playing a lying game to pass the time. She will then tell Ayano the answer when they have finished cleaning. Chitose makes statements which sound completely false: She tells Ayano she is wearing sexy underwear; Kyōko smelled Ayano’s shoes the other day; Saw a ghost in the bathroom; She won one million yen in the lottery; Akari keeps ants in her desk; She has goldfish. Ayano asks if Kyōko has any siblings, Chitose tells her that she thinks she is an only child. Chitose then makes another statement: She has a twin. Ayano realises she can’t keep up with the statements Chitose made so she writes them down, adding in that there is a can of corned beef, ten years old in the student council room. After finishing tidying the archives room, Ayano turns to Chitose to reveal the lies. Chitose reveals that the lie was her lying. Ayano then pauses for a moment and looks at the notepad and then realises that all of Chitose statements were in fact true. Chitose then comments that Ayano was lying about that she doesn’t like Kyōko, which makes her angry. During the spring break, Yui and Kyōko head to the school library to do some studying. They then spot Chitose, Kyōko waves at her but she doesn’t respond. Yui and Kyōko then sit down to work. Kyōko has brought her maths book, but Yui has brought Kanji which disappoints Kyōko as she can’t copy off her. She then goes to see if Chitose has got hers and waves at her, but all she gets is a second glance before returning to the book. Kyōko then tries to get Chitose to smile, trying several things to make her laugh, but she doesn’t respond. Kyōko then blows into her ear, making her shriek, before giving Kyōko an evil glare making her shy away. Eventually Ayano turns up with Chitose, which shocks both Yui and Kyōko , who points that she was over there. Chitose spots her twin and greets her; Chizuru. Shocking both Yui and Kyōko that it is Chitose sister, with Ayano realising Chitose’s statement was true. The next day at school, the other students find that Chizuru’s personality cool. After, Chizuru is walking down the corridor when she is called by Chitose, who is with Ayano. Chitose tells her sister to join her as they will finish early today at the council and so they both can go home together; Chizuru agrees. Ayano comments that Chizuru is cool, but Chitose feels that she is a little nervous. She tells Ayano that she is a normal girl at home; she washes her back when she is in the bath and sneaks into her futon at night. Chizuru whispers to her sister that sleeping in her futon was a secret, making Chitose apologise. Chitose tells Ayano that she may be doing that with Kyōko, which makes Ayano angry. At that moment Chizuru removes her glasses; has a Yuri delusion involving Ayano and Chitose, and starts drooling. Ayano spots this and informs her, but Chizuru tells her she is fine. Kyōko and Yui turn up, which makes Ayano, turn red with embarrassment after seeing Kyōko. Kyōko spots Chizuru’s drooling; Chizuru responds angrily that she is fine. Yui tells Kyōko that Chizuru hates her, but Kyōko denies this and goes to hug her. Chizuru then stops her by hitting her on the head. Kyōko then points to her bump on the head as proof. Chizuru then removes her glasses; Yuri delusion between Chitose and Ayano makes her start drooling. Ayano runs over to her to plug her drooling, while she shouts at Kyōko to get some tissues. Chitose then removes her glasses and has a Yuri delusion between Ayano and Kyōko, which makes her nosebleed. Ayano struggles to keep the sisters bodily fluids from leaking; Yui comments that they are indeed sisters. Kyōko's stomach grumbles and asks if there is any pudding in the council room. Ayano angrily responds they don’t have any, adding “leeway freeway” which makes Yui laugh. Yui asks if Chizuru is in any clubs, but she tells her she isn’t. Yui then re-introduces herself, as Chizuru responds in kind. However, when Kyōko does, she tells her to die. Chitose tells them not to fight and gets them to shake hands. Still, as they shake, Kyōko calls her a tsundere, which makes Chizuru squeeze her hand tightly. Council girls leave, but they are stopped by Kyōko who tells Ayano that her shoes smell like tea and asks what she uses. Ayano goes on that she uses green tea deodorant before she realises that Kyōko had smelt her shoes and that Chitose statement was true. Ayano then turns around and sees Chitose having a nosebleed. At home, the Ikeda twins change out of their uniform, as the winning lottery ticket hangs on the wall. They both prepare and eat dinner. Whilst eating they both exchange food; fed each other. Later, Chitose is in the bath, when Chizuru comes over and puts her clothes in the laundry basket. She then notices Chitose’s panties, which turns out to be the sexy underwear, which shocks her. She then enters the bathroom and scrubs Chitose’s back. Later, Chitose dries her hair, while Chizuru feeds the fish. Chitose then dries Chizuru’s hair as well. They then go to sleep, with Chizuru moving to sleep with Chitose in her futon. Chitose tells Chizuru to try and get along with Kyōko , but Chizuru has fallen asleep. Kyōko is sleeping over at Yui’s. Yui make her realise that Chizuru really hates her and she starts crying. Yui offers to cheer her up with some rum raisin ice cream. Yui goes to fetch the ice cream and tells Kyōko that she would go with her to apologise to Chizuru. However, the next morning, Kyōko tries again to hug and kiss Chizuru, who responds by punching her. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes